historis love
by Namikaze Yukiko-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>[NARUSASU] [chap 3] Bagaimanakah sikap Naruto yang menyukai anak kakak perempuannya. bisakah dia mencoba membuang perasaannya/judul yang gak nyambung/Yaoi/lemon'y kapan-kapan yah</html>
1. meeting

fic multichap pertamaku fandom ini. Aku harap kalian mau memberi masukan.

.Historis of Love.

Pairing : NaruSasu

Raten : T

Desaimer : Punya Om Kishi

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Cerita BL atau shonen-ai, Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalan muntah, humor garing , EYD yang tak di benarkan, romance ancur dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita

Summary : Perusuh datang kerumahmu dan menjadi sebuah musibah untukmu. Seperti kata pepatah lama, jangan melihat seseorang dari sampulnya, mungkin saja di balik sikapnya yang dingin dia memiliki hati yang hangat.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

CHAPTER 01

.

.

_Hari ini bukan seperti kemarin dan sebaliknya kemarin itu lebih baik dari pada hari ini.*_

Itulah kalimat yang sedang terlintas oleh seorang pria yang baru saja menginjak 25 tahun yang dia dapat di suratkabar kemarin. Dan pagi ini tengah menghadapi seorang remaja lelaki yang di perkirakannya baru berumur 17 tahun yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa rumahnya. Pemuda itu tidak sendiri, di sampingnya terlihat anak kecil yang sedang memegang lengan pemuda berambut hitam pantat ayam itu sambil memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

Oh, demi perang dunia shinobi yang belum juga selesai. Dia tidaklah semenakutkan itu. Bahkan menurutnya, lebih menakutkan hantu dari pada dirinya.

"_Oji-san_, ini surat suran dari _Kaa-san_." Ucap remaja reven itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplok pada pemuda berambut kuning yang berada di hadapannya.

'_O-Oji-san_? Apa aku se-tua kelihatannya.' Batin sedih pria yang di ketahui namanya Naruto itu, lalu segera mengambil amplok yang di maksud dan bergegas membacanya.

.

.

.

_**Untuk : Otouto-ku (Namikaze Naruto)**_

_**Hai Naru-**_**chan**_**, apa kau baik-baik saja?**_

_**Bagaiman dengan kerjamu di Tokyo sebagai Guru? **_

_**Apa kau di favoritkan oleh para muridmu? Kuharap iya.*dalam hati sih ngak yakin* **_

_**Maaf ya Naru-**_**chan**_** aku jarang sekali pulang karena banyak pekerjaan. Mungkin kau terkejut karena kedatangan dua anak lelaki ini. **_

_**Menurut Naru-**_**chan**_** meraka lucu tidak? **_

_**Kalau di suruh memilih, kau bakal milih siapa? Hahaha… Naru-**_**chan**_** kayaknya bakal milih si kecil deh kan pipinya cubby-cubby gitu..**_

_**Oke aku langsung saja ke intinya.**_

_**Naruto tolong ya jaga mereka berdua. Mereka adalah anak-anakku. Mereka hasil perkawinanku dengan itachi-**_**kun**_**. **_**Gomen ne**_**, kalau ini mendadak, jadi tolong ya Naruto. Aku akan mengambil mereka setelah satu bulan. Aku mohon Naru-**_**chan~**

_**Naru-**_**chan**_** pasti bertanya-tanya di titipkan di rumahmu kan?**_

_**Soalnya kami berdua akan pergi ke inggris untuk berbulan madu lagi. Hihihi….**_

_**Nanti kami akan bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu yang banyak. Jadi tolong jaga mereka~**_

_**Dari : **_**Onee-chan**_**mu (Namikaze Yukiko**)**_

.

.

.

.

Mata _Blue sky_ membulat sempurna tak kala melihat isi surat yang ia baca. Ingin sekali dia mengutuk kakak perempuannya yang seenak jidat menitipkan anak-anaknya. Hidupnya udah kesiksa karena BBM semakin hari naik saja. Untuk makan sendiri ajah susah, apalagi di tambah ponakan. Kalau dia punya kekuatan sihir yang ada di fandom tetangga, mungkin dia akan mengubah _Onee-chan _tersayangnya menjadi kecoa, tapi sebenarnya Naruto tak tega menggutuk kakaknya yang tersayang mejadi kecoak. Karena kasihan kecoaknya, nanti takut jadi rebutan saat musim kawin kecoak _*emang kecoak punya musim kawin?*_

Jadi intinya, dia akan menjadi babysitter *_bener ngak nulisnya?* _untuk anak-anak kakaknya.

"Oke, jadi kalian akan tinggal di sini selama satu bulan?" Tanya Naruto pada remaja berambut hitam.

"Hn." Balasnya.

"Nama kalian siapa?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke dan ini adikku Menma."

'Oh, ikut marga Itachi-san.' Batin Naruto.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

"Hn." Jawabnya mengangguk sambil membaca majalah yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu.

"Kalau yang kecil, sudah makan?" maklum Naruto suka lupa nama orang yang baru di kenal.

"su-sudah, _oji-san_."

.

"Oji-san, kamar kami yang mana? Aku capek dan sepertinya menma juga udah mau tidur."

"O-oh baiklah aku akan mengantar kalian ke kamar setelah itu berangkat kerja."

"Hn." Balasnya.

'Mungkin ini tidak akan berjalan lancar.' Batin Naruto sambil mengantar kedua ponakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-_sensei_ kenapa kok mukanya kayak habis di pukul massa sih. Ceria dong, Nanti Hinata-_san_ gak tertarik lagi ke kamu loh~ " ujar pemuda berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba datang merangkul Naruto dari arah belakang.

"Bisakah kau diam, Kiba! Aku itu sedang banyak pikiran!" jawab Naruto cemberut.

"Heh…?! Tumben kau pake bahasa yang baik dan di benarkan di jepang…?" Balas kiba heran.

" Maksudmu? Selama ini aku biasa ngomong sama kamu itu pake bahasa apa gitu?" tanya naruto.

"Tentu ajah, bahasa elien" sambil menunjukkan kedua jempolnya sambil nyegir kuda.

Ah, Naruto merasa sangat menyesal karena tak mengikuti nasehat kakak perempuannya, tentang jangan pernah berteman dengan orang yang memiliki taring, apalagi penyuka anjing, nanti malah makan ati. Oke lupakan ungkapan konyol itu.

Menjadi seorang guru bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi guru sejarah. Oke, pernahkah kalian pernah menggingat apa yang guru ips/sejarah di saat gurumu sedang menerangkan tentang perang di jaman dulu? Mungkin sebagian besar orang pasti akan lupa apa yang di terangkan. Mungkin selogan 'lebih baik tidur dari pada bengong saat di tanya guru' sudah umum di kalangan anak-anak jaman sekarang. Bahkan sebagian orang siswa-siswi berpendapat untuk apa mengetahui sejarah peperangan kalau kita hidup di jaman yang sudah pada merdeka. Tetapi bukannya di dalam hidup kita sejarah sering terjadi. Seperti di saat kita berpacaran dan kemudian putus di tengah jalan. Maka perjalanan tentang kisah cinta kitapun akan menjadi sejarah, dan menjadi suatu pelajaran saat menjalani hubungan yang sama lainnya.

Dan entah kenapa. Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, maupun guntur. Naruto dengan kesadaran 100% memilih untuk menjadi guru sejarah. Kedengarannya memang kagak _meching_ dengan tingkah si pirang kelewat anak-anak. Tetapi di balik itu semua, dia tetap _fine-fine_ ajah dengan pekerjaan. Ya walaupun sebagian besar teman-teman seangkatanya sangat terkejut dengan cara mengajar Naruto yang terbilang **asik** saat praktek di lapangan. Belajar sambil bermain agar para siswa-siswi di kelasnya mendengar maupun mengingat apa yang dia katakannya. Juga terkadang Naruto suka kelepasan curhat saat di kelas, tentang masa dimana ia masih ABG dan terkadang saat belajar di luar kelas, dia selalu menggoda orang yang lewat entah tukang kebun perempuan sampai anak kecil. Tapi di balik itu semua, anak-anak didiknya di sekolah selalu memfavoritkan Naruto sebagai guru paling asik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian lakukan setelah seharian beraktifitas di dalam kelas/kantor?

Pasti sebagian besar akan mengatakan istirahat diri di kasur yang empuk di kamar. Serasa bagai di surge. walau di ketahui, sebagian anda sekalian pasti belum mandi habis pulang beraktifitas. #plak!

Mungkin hal ini tak berlaku untuk Naruto karena …

"Hwuee~" suara tangisan Menma yang keras di ruang tamu.

Anak kecil nangiskan biasa, apalagi segede Menma yang berumur 4 tahun. Palingan juga masalah pingin jajannan yang lagi lewat di depan rumah(?) atau pingin jalan-jalan karena bosen di rumah. Namun justru bukan itu masalahnya. Menma menangis karena habis di pukul anak tetangga dan membuat panic satu rumah termasuk Sasuke yang kelihata protectif dengan apa yang terjadi dengan adik satu-satunya itu.

Naruto begitu terpaku –atau bisa kita sebut bengong – dengan sikap Sasuke yang sekarang . Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, ternyata dia memiliki sifat ke-ibuan yang sangat kental. Terbukti ketika dia sedang menenangkan Menma. Mungkin ini membuat image dingin dan acuh akan luntur kalau ada yang tau sikapnya berbeda saat menghadapi Menma, adiknya.

Oh, oh apalagi raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu … menggoda.

Tu-tunggu dulu. Kata yang barusan itu bukan dari pikiran saya –Author – Tapi pikiran Naruto sendiri.

Oh, ingin rasanya dia untuk bunuh diri di rel kereta api. Tapi berhubung populasi di jepang setiap tahun menurun, apalagi pemerintah menyarankan untuk tidak bunuh diri*** dan akan memberikan solusi untuk masalah tampa masalah. Kok, jadi terasa iklan asuransi di tv. Akhirnya dia kagak jadi bunuh diri.

Lalu Naruto pergi ke toilet, bukan untuk buang air kecil atau masturbasi. Tetapi untuk cuci muka agar dia tidak membayangkan hal Nista yang akan kebawa mimpi tersebut.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continue~**

.

Hai-hai kembali lagi dengan author nista. (**pembaca **: cie ngaku sendiri kalau dirimu emang nista!. **aku **: karena aku jujur apa adanya. Kayak rokok merek j*r*m cokl*t. **pembaca** : itu sih iklan! _*sambil melempar hp, leptop ama tablet kearah yuki*_ *_Yuki langsung nangkep barang yang di lempar dengan cepat*_ lumayan buat biaya makan ama cicilan motor…~ _*lalu pembaca ngejar Yuki*_)

Kali ini pake pairing lain Narusasu.

Ini adalah pelampiasan, karena aku dulu salah waktu nulis pairing di fic pertama di fandom ini. –klo kalian pernah baca fic ku di fandom ini pasti tau-

.

tentang fic ku yang judul'y ''it's bed idea'' cuma kebetulan sama dengan comik bed idea asal indonesia. ini cuma kebetulan. aku juga baru tau seminggu yang lalu pas aku nginjem comik punya temenku.

.

*itu sih karanganku sendiri.

**itukan nama pen-nameku –maklum, aku kepingin eksis ajah- **#plak!** Bukan kok. Aku Cuma gak bisa bikin nama yang bagus. Di otakku Cuma ada nama-nama cowok indo & jepun. Masa cewek mau gue kasih nama Kotarou/Harianto, kan kagak mecing sama nama orang terutama cewek jepang. (**pembaca** : sekalian ajah di namain Ham**. **aku** : EH…! ITUKAN NAMA BAPAK GUE…!. _*langsung ngamuk ke pembaca*_**pembaca **_: _padahalkan namanya di sensor! Kok masih ngamuk!)

*** itu beneran asli berita and bukan rekayasa. Dan saat ini banyak orang yang melakukan bunuh diri. Karena tak bisa menanggung beban hidup makanya banyak yang melakukan bunuh diri. Dan apalagi di jepang bunuh diri itu bukan aib malahan di anggap bertanggung jawab. Pernah ada kasus bunuh diri massal di sebuah gunung-entah-apa-namanya-gw-lupa-lagi.

.

.

Oke minna-san… seperti biasa aku meminta ripiu di setiap kalian selesai membaca.

Kritik dan saran di terima baik di sini.

.

Sampai ketemu di chap 2.

.

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	2. hajime!

Apa yang kalian lakukan setelah seharian beraktifitas di dalam kelas/kantor?

Pasti sebagian besar akan mengatakan istirahat diri di kasur yang empuk di kamar. Serasa bagai di surge. walau di ketahui, sebagian anda sekalian pasti belum mandi habis pulang beraktifitas. #plak!

Mungkin hal ini tak berlaku untuk Naruto karena …

"Hwuee~" suara tangisan Menma yang keras di ruang tamu.

Anak kecil nangiskan biasa, apalagi segede Menma yang berumur 4 tahun. Palingan juga masalah pingin jajannan yang lagi lewat di depan rumah(?) atau pingin jalan-jalan karena bosen di rumah. Namun justru bukan itu masalahnya. Menma menangis karena habis di pukul anak tetangga dan membuat panic satu rumah termasuk Sasuke yang kelihata protectif dengan apa yang terjadi dengan adik satu-satunya itu.

Naruto begitu terpaku –atau bisa kita sebut bengong – dengan sikap Sasuke yang sekarang . Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, ternyata dia memiliki sifat ke-ibuan yang sangat kental. Terbukti ketika dia sedang menenangkan Menma. Mungkin ini membuat image dingin dan acuh akan luntur kalau ada yang tau sikapnya berbeda saat menghadapi Menma, adiknya.

Oh, oh apalagi raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu … menggoda.

Tu-tunggu dulu! Itu yang bicara bukan saya –Author – Tapi pikiran Naruto sendiri. Oh, ingin rasanya dia untuk bunuh diri di rel kereta api. Tapi berhubung populasi di jepang setiap tahun menurun, apalagi pemerintah menyarankan untuk tidak bunuh diri dan akan memberikan solusi untuk masalah tampa masalah. Kok, jadi terasa iklan di tv. Akhirnya dia kagak jadi bunuh diri.

Lalu Naruto pergi ke toilet, bukan untuk buang air kecil atau masturbasi. Tetapi untuk cuci muka agar dia tidak membayangkan hal Nista yang akan kebawa mimpi tersebut.

**.Historis of Love.**

Pairing : NaruSasu

Raten : M

Desaimer : Punya Om Kishi

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Cerita BL atau shonen-ai atau Yaoi, Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalan muntah, humor garing , EYD yang tak di benarkan, romance ancur dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita.

Summary : Perusuh datang kerumahmu dan menjadi sebuah musibah untukmu. Seperti kata pepatah lama, jangan melihat seseorang dari sampulnya, mungkin saja di balik sikapnya yang dingin dia memiliki hati yang hangat.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

Kisaran umur para chara :

**Naruto : 25 tahun.**

**Sasuke : 17 tahun.**

**Menma : 4 tahun.**

.

CHAPTER 02

.

.

Dua hari ini Naruto tak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat di depan Sasuke. Ehem, mungkin tak bisa mengontrol lapidol ya~, di karenakan terkadang Mr. P-nya si pirang suka bediri di saat Sasuke sedang beres-beres rumah atau ketika membuat adonan kue yang di minta Menma untuk cemilan. Oke, mungkin pembaca budiman sekalian bingung, apa hubungannya beres-beres rumah dan masak kue yang meningkatkan lapido si bermata _Blue Sky_ tersebut. Baiklah coba bayangkan oleh anda sekalian, Di saat Sasuke sedang beres-beres rumah, apa yang terlihat?

Yep, betul sekali! Keringat.

Dan kalian tau apa artinya?

Cetakan tubuh si _raven_ yang menggoda jadi sangat terlihat.

Dan masalah membuat kue, kalau kalian punya adik se gede Menma, biasanya apa yang di lakukannya?

Yep, suka banget usil dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang terkena adonan cair berwarna putih –adonan kue – yang menempel di tubuhnya _*kalau orang mesum pasti tau*_. Dan siapa yang bakal menolak, Naruto bukanlah malaikat dan dia hanyalah manusia biasa, dan terkadang bisa lemah karena nafsunya yang tergoda oleh bisikan setan. Ingin sekali pemuda berkulit tan itu memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher mulus si raven, namun semuanya hanya mimpi bagi Naruto. Karena ketinggian.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas entah keberapa kalinya di ruang guru. Cobaan dari Kami-sama saat ini terlalu berat.

Jangan-jangan ini karma karena telah membunuh kecoa yang tak berdosa di dapur saat dirinya –si kecoak– tengah bulan madu_*ngaco ini anak*._ Atau barang kali ini adalah pembalasan dendam sang Nee-chan tercinta yang telah tau kalau saat pesta pernikahannya, sebagian dananya di korupsi oleh dirinya untuk biaya cicilan motor**.#plak!**

—Kembali ke cerita.

Jadi intinya Naruto tersayang kita, sedang terserang penyakit cinta, dan penyakit ini di diagnose pakarnya, membuat orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan kepikian terus tentang dia.

"Naruto-_sensei_? Apa_ sensei_ baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang gadis berambut Indigo kepada Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-_san_! Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja hehehe…"

"_Souka_, kupikir apa. Oh ya, _Sensei_, hari ini ada kelas di 2-4 kan?"

"Be-benarkah?" lalu langsung melihat jam tangan. "wah, sudah jam segini!? Aku permisi dulu Hyuuga-_san_!" Lanjut Naruto langsung cabut dari tempat dia melamun.

"Hihihi…." Tiba-tiba gadis itu tertawa sendiri.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu kok ketawa sendiri?" tanya Kiba.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik. Ah, aku akan memanggil Sakura, ino dan Tenten untuk memperluas pengawasan. Khukhukhu…" Jawabnya OOC.

Beginilah OoC-nya Hinata kalau berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang berbau _Yaoi_. Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil merinding disko dengan hobby barunya Hinata saat dia dan dirinya masih kelas 2 SMP.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang tergambar di pikiran kalian tentang gambaran suasana kelas saat guru kalian sedang tertidur. Pastinya mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak ribut agar mereka tak perlu belajar sepanjang jam pelajaran berlangsung, namun berbeda dengan siswa-siswi di kelas Naruto mengajar. Mereka mencoba membangunkan sensei sejarah mereka yang saat ini tengah tertidur. Entah kenapa para murid itu berinisiatif membangunkan Naruto, mungkin mereka merasa ada yang kosong tampa candaan Naruto saat mengajar.

"Naruto-sensei ada masalah apa sampai ketiduran di kelas?" tanya seorang siswa berambut hitam.

"ah, tidak apa-apa kok, sensei Cuma kecapean." Balas Naruto. 'kecapean mengontrol lapidol yang bener.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Namun jika di bicarakan pada murid-muridnya, nanti bakal berpikir bahwa sang guru favorit mereka adalah seorang pria yang memiliki nafsu masa muda —kalau menurut Guy-_sensei_—

"Tapi sensei terlihat menyedihkan hari ini."

"beneran _sensei_ baik-baik saja—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perdebatan di kelas yang di ajarnya tadi membuat energinya terkuras, di karenakan anak didiknya memaksa dia untuk bercerita. Oh _Kami-sama_, sebenarnya dia sangat senang dengan anak didiknya yang sangat perhatian kepada dirinya, tetapi orang sangat berarti baginya tak mengerti dirinya, sungguh ironis.

Sesampainya di apartemen. Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah Sasuke yang sedang berlari mengejar Menma dengan keadaan dirinya telanjang tampa sehelai benang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Catat **T.E.L.A.N.J.A.N.G.**

.

**CROOT!**

Darah segar mengalir dengan deras keluar dari hidungnya.

"_Oji-san_, kenapa hidungnya berdarah?" Tanya Menma dengan tampang Watados —wajah tampa dosa—saat menemukan Naruto yang mematung di depan pintu, masih dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung.

Dengan seketika dia menghapus darah di hidungnya "ngak apa kok Menma… Cuma kecapean doing" Balas Naruto.

"Setauku _Oji-san_, kecapean ngak mungkin sampai mengeluarkan darah sampai satu ember begitu…" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bisakah kalian jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _Oji-san_?" protes Naruto.

"Tapikan cocok untukmu, lagipula kau kan memang pantas di sebut _Oji-san_. Ingat umur _Oji-san, oji-san_ sudah berkepala dua."

"Aku juga tau umurku sendiri." Sambil mengelembungkan pipinya. " …..Dan satu hal lagi" Lanjut Naruto.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Bisakah kau menutupi daerah privasimu sendiri? apakah kau tak berpikir kalau saja orang yang masuk ke apartemen bukan aku, tapi orang lain. Mungkin kau pasti udah di Repe." Ucapnya panjang yang terdengar sangat bijaknya dan tergolong orang yang arif, walau dalam hati dia ingin mengatakan. 'Ngak apa-apa kok kalau kamu telanjang kayak gini, apalagi kalau kamu sambil berbaring di kasur dengan tangan terikan dan sambil mendesah ke enakkan menikmati sexs toys yang aku punya. Hehehe….' Sambil tersenyum mesum yang tentu saja dalam hati.

—Hahaha… ternyata Naruto kita di fic ini, suka seks yang Hard sodara-sodara. _*author di hajar massa*_

"Ma-mana mungkin aku di repe aku ini cowok!" Balas Sasuke marah, dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"oh, aku tak percaya, hohoho…" balas Naruto meremehkan.

"GRRR….!" Geram Sasuke.

"_Onii-chan_, mau campai kapan mo beltengkar sama oji-chan! Ayo main kejar-kejaran lagi!" Tukas Menma protes sambil mengelembungkan pipinya.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Menma ngomongnya jadi cadel, usut punya usut, ternyata dia cadel buat bermanja-manja dengan _Onii-chan_ tersayangnya yang suka sama cara ngomongnya yang cadel dan membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

Apalagi saat dia menggelembungkan pipinya, adik kecilnya itu makin mirip dengan …. Naruto.

Tu-tunggu dulu, itu barusan bukan dari saya lagi —Author—kali ini, itu giliran pikiran Sasuke sendiri.

Ternyata si maniak tomat kita itu menyukai pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Bisa di bilang cinta pandangan pertama. Walaupun gak keliatan di chap 1. Kan Uchiha itu selalu jaga image, kalau imagenya kebongkar mau di kemanakan mukanya? Di kolong meja?

Tentu saja ngak kan?

Siapa juga sih yang bakal menolak pesona si pirang, udah ganteng, postur tubuhnya gagah, berkulit tan asli tampa kawe-kawe'an yang menurut orang-orang bule eksotis*, rajin nabung, tapi suka korupsi duit _Nee-chan_nya dan lain-lain.

Tapi berhubung _kami-sama_ dan _Author_ tak mengijinkan kalian mengetahui perasaan masing-masing di chap ini, jadi ini hanya sebagai rahasia kalian sendiri-sendiri oke! _*sambil mengangkat empat jempol*_ **#plak!**

Tapi secara tiba-tiba, Menma menarik paksa Sasuke dari tempat dia berdiri tadi. Kok kayaknya di sini Menma kok jadi Broncon sama Sasuke. Dan yang di tarik Cuma bisa pasrah. Sedangkan yang di tinggal bermuka datar, dalam hati sedihnya luar biadap karena tidak bisa melihat privasi Sasuke lagi. Ups, Kayaknya Sasuke lupa untuk memakai sesuatu untuk menutupi daerah privasinya. Ternyata oh ternyata, sejenius-jeniusnya orang macan Sasuke, nyatanya masih bisa '_loding please wait'_. Juga Hahaha…. **#plak! Di gampar Sasuke bolak-balik.**

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini adalah sup tomat, spageti tomat dan minuman yang olahan tomat. Makanannya memang terlihat mewah karena di tata sedemikian rupa oleh Sasuke. Dengan hikmat Sasuke & Menma memakan makanannya, kecuali Naruto yang benci akan sayuran. Kalian juga pasti taukan makanan sehari-hari Naruto yang ada di anime. Yup, makanan sehari-harinya si pirang adalah _Ramen_ instant. Dengan alasan karena _Ramen_ itu enak. Dia rajin makan _Ramen_ setiap hari. Dan entah kenapa pemuda bermata _Blue sky_ tersebut tak pernah mengalami masalah dengan perutnya selama hidupnya.

Sebenarnya dia Ingin sekali membuang masakan si Raven, namun karena gak tega ya udah makan ajah. Dari pada puasa.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, dan kali ini dia tak sendiri. Kini dia dan Sasuke akan berangkat ke sekolah barsama-sama,ups apakah aku tak memberi tau, kalau Sasuke itu masuk ke _Konoha Senior High School_ tempat di mana dia mengajar. Walaupun sama-sama satu gedung mereka jarang ketemu soalnya Naruto hanya mengajar kelas dua saja, Soalnya Sasuke sudah kelas tiga.

Kalau Menma, Sasuke menitipkannya pada tetangga mereka yang bernama Orochimaru. Oke, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa itu anak menitipkan Menma di tempat si ular berbisa tujuh (?) tersebut, karena Menma suka main sama anaknya Orochimaru yang bernama Kabuto. Bahkan mereka akrab sekali, sampai di kira kakak beradik. Mamang di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tak bisa di jelaskan hanya dengan nalar manusia saja dan nalar Author juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~To be continue~**

Yuki : kembali lagi dengan saya author nista yan masih membawakan fic nista ini ….. kalian pasti menunggu sangat lama sampai jamuran gak? #plak!

Readers : iya bener kami kelamaan nunggu, biasanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu udah publish kelanjutan fic.

Yuki : habis hujan melulu sih, jadi gak bisa ke warnet. Kalau pake laptop sendiri susah buka fanfiction net di tambah alat pengisi baterai laptop rusak jadi gak bisa di pake buat ngetik fic-fic ku yang terlantar.

Raeders : Alesan.

Sasu-chan: tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi uke di fic ini? Dan lagi apa-apan itu? Kenapa karakterku jadi cowok yang Tsundere di sini!... Juga kelihatan oon

Yuki : karena bosen liat lu jadi seme melulu yang mainin perasaan Naru-_chan!_ _*sambil menggelembuangkan pipi*_ —maunya sih biar keliatan Kawaii kayak Menma_-chan_ atau Naru-_chan_, tapi entah kenapa jadi berkesan kowai, dari pada kawaii— kan kamu lebih baik tsundere saja biar keliatan kawaii~… udh nasip kali kamu oon _*kabur*_

Naru-chan: ne, Yuki_-chan_ kenapa kamu selalu memanggil chara di setiap ficmu dengan nama kecil sambil menambah-nambah embel "_–chan"_?

Yuki : _*balik lagi*_ entah kenapa saat pertama kali mendengar embel-embel "_–chan" _di anime. Jadi suka ngikutin manggil orang pake embel-embel "_–chan"_. Hehehehe….. udah ah ngobrolnya. Sasu_-chan_ tolong bacain special big thanknya plus balasannya ya~.

Sasu-chan: untuk —

**sivanya anggaradaya**_ ini udah di lanjutin sama Yuki-san, dan katanya makasih buat ngedukung fanfic nista *yuki langsung lempar gunting ke Sasu-_chan_* …. kata Yuki-san juga dia ajah sampai merinding denger berita tentang gunung tersebut …. dan Yuki-san berterima kasih_** sivanya anggaradaya**_ yang telah memperhatikan dengan seksama, dan mohon maaf atas keteledorannya waktu mempublish ini fic karena langsung pasang tampa kasih warning ….. Dan satu lagi, kata Yuki-_san_ ngolor ngdul artinya apa?... Aduh jangan panggil senpai, aku belun terlalu tua buat d panggil senpai.#__**plak!**_

**Pingki954** _kata Yuki_-san_ mungkin maksud dari __**pingki954**__ adalah umur sasuke yang belasan tahun ya? Dan umurnya beda jauh dengan Naru-chan ya?_

**Neko Twins Kagamine**_ kata Yuki-_san _makasih banyak ….. Dan tetep ikuti jalan fic ini._

Aicinta (Guest)_ kata Yuki-san ya ini pairing Narusasu kok ^-^ *di tambah emotikom sama Yuki*….. Klo sekarang interaksinya udah agak mendingan engak? ... Di tunggu lemonnya di entah chap berapa di kertas ini yang di tulis Yuki-_san _sendiri *yuki di hajar Aicinta*…. tapi yang pasti mo buat yang berkesan di hati ….. Kata Yuki-_san _boleh kok manggil dia Namikaze-_san _….. Satu lagi dia bilang kalau Sasu-_chan_ itu imut kalau punya adik._

Guest _kata Yuki-_san_ memang sengaja, soalnya sikap coolnya__—__Tsundere-nya juga__—__ itu turunan Itachi-kun__**#plak!**__ kalau dari Fugaku kayaknya dia bukanlah bapak yang Tsundere*Guest mulai bingung*….. Nanti juga rencananya Yuki-_san_ mau munculin itachi di fic, masih bingung mo di taro di chap mana itachi-kun muncul_—

Jadi,apa maksudnya yang balasan Aicinta itu Yuki_-san_?! _*sambl natap Yuki dengan curiga*_

Yuki :E-Eto, _*gugup*_ nah, Naru-_chan_ dan Sasu-_chan_ tolong tutup ya~ _*langsung kabur ngerjain komik madding bulanan*_

Sasu-chan : woi jangan kabur!

Naru-chan: mou, baiklah ini fic ngak akan hidup tampa ripiu anda sekalian. Di karenakan yang membuat Yuki-chan semangat adalah saat membaca kolom ripiu para pembaca yang memberikan komentar atas hasil karyanya yang sebenarnya ancur _*__**HACHII!**__—__ ''Kok kayak ada yang ngomongin Aku?'' __—*_ dan pasti dia akan usahakan cepat-cepat apdet kalau ripiu kali ini positif buatnya mungkin tidak bisa publish seminggu sih tapi setelah dua minggu bakal publish. Kalau gak publish berarti Yuki-chan sedang sibuk mengurus ponakan eh salah, sekolah jadi bakal agak lama kelanjutan fic ini.

Sasu-chan: sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Yuki : _*balik lagi*_kalau di fic ini sasu-chan chara yang lainnya terlihat OOC, tolong di maafin ya~

.

.

Keterangan

*kata guru inggrisku, Orang-orang bule memang suka sama orang yang berkulit coklat. Aku juga belum pernah lihat bule berkulit coklat, kalaupun ada bule berkulit coklat jarang banget. Soalnya rata-rata putih —mungkin pengaruh cuaca 4 musim— makanya orang bule suka berjemur d pantai. Biar biasa berkulit coklat, walau Cuma tahan beberapa hari coklatnya.

.

.

.

Words : 2,411

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	3. Love?

Pagi ini Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, dan kali ini dia tak sendiri. Kini dia dan Sasuke akan berangkat ke sekolah barsama-sama,ups apakah aku tak memberi tau, kalau Sasuke itu masuk ke _Konoha Senior High School_ tempat di mana dia mengajar. Walaupun sama-sama satu gedung mereka jarang ketemu soalnya Naruto hanya mengajar kelas dua saja, Soalnya Sasuke sudah kelas tiga.

Kalau Menma, Sasuke menitipkannya pada tetangga mereka yang bernama Orochimaru. Oke, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa itu anak menitipkan Menma di tempat si ular berbisa tujuh (?) tersebut, karena Menma suka main sama anaknya Orochimaru yang bernama Kabuto. Bahkan mereka akrab sekali, sampai di kira kakak beradik. Mamang di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tak bisa di jelaskan hanya dengan nalar manusia saja dan nalar Author juga.

.

.

.

**.Historis of Love.**

Pairing : NaruSasu

Raten : M

Desaimer : Punya Om Kishi

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Cerita BL atau shonen-ai atau Yaoi, Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, humor garing , EYD yang tak di benarkan, alur yang kecepetan, romance ancur dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, adegan lemonnya entar chap 4**#plak!**.

Summary : Perusuh datang kerumahmu dan menjadi sebuah musibah untukmu. Seperti kata pepatah lama, jangan melihat seseorang dari sampulnya, mungkin saja di balik sikapnya yang dingin dia memiliki hati yang hangat.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

Kisaran umur para chara :

**Naruto : 25 tahun.**

**Sasuke : 17 tahun.**

**Menma : 4 tahun.**

**My OC - Yukiko : 32 Tahun. *tapi aku pastinya tetap awet muda* #plak!**

**Itachi : 34 Tahun.**

.

CHAPTER 03

.

.

Menurut pemuda bernama Sasuke yang mengaku dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha. Menjabarkan bahwa sekolah adalah rutinatas yang paling membosankan di dunia, di karenakan dia sudah pintar kuadrat dari dia berojol(lahir) sampai udah bisa lari-lari kesurupan **#plak!. **Di karenakan dia sudah mempelajari pembelajarin SMA sebelum dirinya resmi ke SMA _*mulai bingung*._ Tapi di karenakan kata-kata mutiara dari sang ibu yang maha bijaksana, dengan watados dan nistanya dia bilang.

.

.

"_Sasu-chan kan harus menikmati bahagia menjadi remaja pada umumnya, jangan di sia-saiin loh ….. _Kami-sama_ memang masih memberikan kesehatan ke kita hari ini, tapi kalau besok atau lusa dan seterusnya, kita tak tau …... Maka dari itulah manfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin ya Sasu_-chan_….. supaya anak kesayangan mama ini bisa __**mati dengan tenang**__."_

.

.

Entah kenapa ucapan yang di _**Bold**_ seperti seakan-akan mendoakan anaknya supaya cepat-cepat mati.

Walaupun memang sebagian besar ucapan Kaa-san nya benar, namun tetap saja dia tak suka dengan keputusan _Kaa-san_nya tersebut. Apalagi _Tou-san_nya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar nasehat istrinya tersebut _—__tipe suami jinak__—__._

Bersyukur bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang berlibur ke inggris untuk berbulan madu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini si rambut pantat ayam kita sedang kepikiran seorang **pemuda** dengan senyuman mataharinya yang maha silaunya. Mungkin ini tak terdangar normal bagi kalian —untuk orang nyasar ke fic ini, kecuali_ fujodashi_ seperti Yuki—, seharusnya dia menyukai perempuan bukan seorang lelaki berumur 25 tahun yang saat ini sedang mengajar para _kouhai*_nya di dalam kelas.

Ets, jangan salah sangka dulu ke Sasuke yang di kira kalian membolos, Sasuke hanya kebetulan lewat saja di karenakan _Sensei _yang mengajar di kelasnya sedang sakit, maka dari itulah dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan kebetulan letaknya juga berada tepat di sebelah kelas yang di ajar Naruto saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa si Sasuke jadi keterusan melihat si penyuka _Ramen_ tersebut dari jendela kaca kelas.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ sedang melihat apa? … ah, bukannya dia _sensei _yang di bicarakan oleh _kouhai _kita baru-baru ini kan?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut permen karet tersebut yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke tak perduli, masih fokus melihat pemuda bermata _Blue sky_ tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Sakura meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka dan membuat bibir berlapis lipglos_*bener ngak nulisnya*_ tersebut ke indra pendengaran si raven seperti akan membisikan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ ….. jangan-jangan sudah naksir sama _Sensei_ baru itu ya~" Bisiknya.

"JANGAN GILA DEH SAKURA!" Teriak Sasuke yang membuat semua mata di dalam kelas tersebut langsung tertuju kearah pemuda bermata hitam legam(?) tersebut.

Orang yang membuat kegaduhan langsung diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar orang lain tak melihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Walaupun begitu Naruto bisa menyaksikan rona itu dengan agak samar-samar.

'oh, betapa _kawaii_nya ponakanku yang satu ini' Batin Naruto.

Sedangkan si gadis bermata _Emerald_ sudah kabur duluan, guna menghindari amukan sang Uchiha muda tersebut. Meski sudah kenal sejak kecil, ternyata gadis yang menjabarkan dirinya sebagai sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa menghianatinya dengan kabur seenaknya seperti jitanya yang lebar terpampang nyata(?) tersebut.

"Nah, kalian rangkum saja Bab 2. Sensei ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eeeeh… kok _sensei _gitu sih!" protes para murid.

Tanpa memperdulikan protesan murid-muridnya, Naruto segera keluar dari kelas dan menarik Sasuke ke perpustakaan. Sebagian muridpun mulai bertanya-tanya apa hubungan _Sensei_ barunya dengan _senpai_ yang terkenal di para murid kelas satu _'si pemuda bertampang aspal jalan'_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain ruangan, terlihat Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya saling terdiam di dalam perpustakaan. Begitu sepi, dikarena di jam-jam segini, para murid si sekolah masih dengan hikmah mendengarkan penjelasan guru sambil tekun dan juga ada beberapa orang yang ….. tertidur.

Jangan pernah mencoba memprotes mereka —yang sedang tidur—, di karenakan Pasti para murid akan menyanggah dengan sebuah kalimat, yang amat dengan bangganya mereka mengatakan _'jadikan sekolahmu menjadi rumah keduamu. Yang berarti bebas dong ngelakuin apa ajah, kan udah di anggep rumah sendiri.'_

Tapi, ngak perlu sampai tidur di kelas juga kan?

"_Oji-san,_ kenapa menarikku ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bisakah sebelum itu, kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _Oji-san_?" balas Naruto.

"…. Tidak!" balasnya dingin.

"Selama di area sekolah saja, aku tidak perduli kau memanggilku _Oji-san, Ossan**_ , _dobe_ kek, atau pake nama yang hanya bisa di mengerti oleh alien!"

"Baiklah **Naruto-**_**sensei**_." Jawab Sasuke sambil menekan kata Naruto-_sensei _dengan penuh perasaan.

Lalu Naruto melihat sebuah hal nisata, yaitu sepotong sampah yang tidak begitu elitnya bersarang di kepala Sasuke(?) dengan segera dia mengambilnya dan—

**.**

**JEPRET!**

**KYAAA~**

.

Teriakan para murid kelas 2-3 itu —yang mendadak jadi fujodashi— membuat Naruto serta Sasuke seketika terkejut.

"Naruto-_sensei_, tak ku sangka sensei sudah punya pacar di sekolah ini." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang sebenarnya kagak, dan saat itu dia kebetulan lewat di ruang perpus di tambah radar _Fujo_nya sudah _on _dari tadi merasa akan mendapat tontonan kesukaannya yang _You know?._

Oke, saat ini kalian tau posisi Sasuke saat ini?

Tepatnya posisi mereka berdua layaknya pasangan kekasih ingin berciuman di sekolahan. Di karenakan para penonton(?) berada di sebelah kiri Naruto dan sebelah tangan Naruto juga masih berada di rambut si _raven_ sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bengong saja dan juga pipinya mulai merona merah, karena di lihat oleh para _kouhai_nya.

Reflek, dua makhluk yang berjenis kelamin sama tersebut langsung menjauhi satu sama lain. Dan membuat desahan kecewa pada para penonton.

"Kenapa kalian tidak merangkum bab 2 yang _sensei_ suruh!" Protes Naruto sambil menunjuk pada para muridnya.

"Habis membosankan Naruto-_sensei _… dari pada kita nulis-nulis yang ngak penting, maka kami ngikutin _sensei _yang pacaran dengan salah seorang _senpai_ kita ….. sampai dunia serasa milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak." Ucap salah seorang murid sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi jahil lalu di setujuhi yang lainnya sambil mengganguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

"**Nulis yang ngak penting katamu**? …. Oke besok aku akan mengetes kemampuan kalian dengan ujian tes lisan ….. Bagiamana?" Tantang Naruto.

"EH… KOK _SENSEI _GITU SIH?!" Balas seluruh penonton. Minus untuk Sasuke dan Hinata_*soalnya dia jadi guru di sini*._

"Sudah, jangan pada protes. Kalau ngak _sensei _bakal melipat gandakan dengan membuat semua rangkuman sejarah eksiklopedia yang ada di perpustakaan." Ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan senyuman yang bisa di bilang nakutin.

Ada ngak sih, guru yang sekejem Naruto yang nyuruh murid-muridnya buat merangkum eksikolpedi yang beratnya bisa ngalahin sebuah batu bata di deket rumah author dan kayaknya bakal selesai setelah lebaran monyet._*lebay dan sejak kapan ada lebaran moyet*._

"Nah sekarang, pada bubar sana…. Hush . Hush . Hush…" lanjut Naruto.

"_Sensei _ngusir kami nih?"

"_Sensei_ bukanya ngusir kalian, tapi Cuma menyuruh kalian masuk kandang ajah!"

"kami bukan hewan ternak!"

"berarti kalian apa?"

"Kami—

"Hei kalian, sedang apa rebut-ribut di perpustakaan?" Tanya wanita berambut kuning pucat tersebut.

"Kepala sekolah?!" Jawab para murid dan guru tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran, kenapa kalian ada di perpustakaan?" Tanya wanita muda cantik tersebut.

"E-eto …. Kami sedang mencari bahan ajar yang lainnya, benarkan semuanya?" Jawab Naruto agak asal.

"Iya, kepala sekolah kami sedang mencari bahan tambahan pelajaran…" Jawab salah seorang murid.

"mn… Dan kau Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya kembali perempuan yang di ketahui para murid adalah Tsunade.

"Saya sedang ingin ke perpustakaan … karena Sensei yang mengajar hari ini tak masuk." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Dan Kamu Hyuga_-san_, sedang apa kau di sini? …. Dan apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Ah, saya hanya kebetulan lewat ….. Ti-tidak ada yang saya sembunyikan!" Balas Hinata gugup sambil cepat-cepat menaruh kamera tersebut ke selah rak buku yang tak terisi buku.

"Kalau begitu kalian kembalilah ke tempat kalian berasal…!" Tegas Tsunade

Perdebatan yang menurut Sasuke gak penting ini berakhir dengan pengusir para _fujodashi_ dadakan itu ke alam mereka oleh kepala sekolah ber-_oppai_ besar tersebut. Heran banget padahal umurnya udah setengah abad tapi kok masih kelihatan muda. Apa ini yang di maksud kelebihan berkah dari tuhan(?).

Padahal Sasuke hanya melihat perselisihan argument yang bersal dari Naruto dengang para _Kouhai_nya saja, tapi kok lemes banget ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki jam pelajaran terakhir. Naruto yang saat ini tidak ada jadwal ngajarpun ijin untuk pulang lebih awal untuk memeriksa keadaan Menma saat ini. Sebenarnya Naruto rada Was-was kalau Menma di titipkan di tempat Orochimaru, kabar burung mengatakan kalau dia itu suka makan anak-anak. Oke kayaknya ini cerita lama-lama bakal nyasar tema jadi _Gore _kalau di terusin.

Setelah tiba di tempat Orochimaru, sambil mengobrol basa-basi biar tidak dikatakan tetangga kejem. Maka Naruto mau berbincang-bincang dengannya sampai 2 jam membahas tentang masa pertumbuhan anak sebesar Menma … juga gosip-gosip yang gak jelas asalnya.

Entak kenapa Naruto mulai ragu dengan jenis kelamin Orochimaru yang doyan banget ngomongin gosip. Untunglah mulutnya tidak sampai berbusa karena tidak henti-hentinya menceritakan yang entah benar-apa-engak tersebut.

Setelah selesai mendengarkan kicauan burung yang sebenernya ngak merdu(?) itu, untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang berada di sebelah rumah Orochimaru dan membawa Menma pergi dari situ. Namun sepertinya Menma masih betah untuk tinggal di rumah tetangga sebelah, dan dia berjanji akan pulang setelah jam 5 sore.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto masuk ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa dia mendapatkan firasat buruk. Sepertinya ini anak mulai paranoid karena seusai mendengarkan tentang gossip yang di bicarakan Orochimaru tentang hantu yang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

.

"_Benar loh _Naruto-kun_, hantu itu sering mucul di sore hari. Apalagi ketika penghuni rumah sedang keadaan sendirian setelah mendengar kisah ini loh~"_

.

Dengan panic dia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kamarnya. Ruangan yang gelap tersebut membuat Naruto jadi takut.

'Terus kenapa ular itu ceritain ke aku.' Batinnya merinding.

**PUK!**

"**HWUAAAAA****—** Eh?!" Teriakan Naruto terhenti tak kala melihat apa yang baru saja di tendangnya-secara-tak sengaja tersebut. Dia adalah Sasuke yang saat ini terbaring di lantai ruang tamu Naruto.

Butuh beberapa menit Naruto untuk bisa melihat sosok Sasuke di karenakan di apartemennya agak gelap. Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda yang pantang menyerah tersebut hanya bisa terdiam sesaat saat melihat orang yang di sukainya saat ini tak berdaya —atau dalam hal ini tertidur— maka pikiran kotor Naruto pun mulai bekerja tampa bisa di kendalikan oleh dirinya sendiri. Namun segera dia enyahkan pikiran tersebut kemudian duduk di dekat si _raven_.

Saat dia melirik ke jam tangan antiknya. Entah kenapa, pemuda emo yang masih di dalam bunga tidurnya. Terlihat berkilau kulitnya di tempat yang gelap, apalagi bibir ranunnya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke, menghancurkan batasan bahwa dia pamannya Sasuke saat ini.

"Hanya sedikit saja." Bisik Naruto ke dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan sangat lembut, hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Naruto tak mau melakukannya lebih dari ini. Ia tak ingin menjadi orang brengsek yang hanya mencumbu seseorang saat tertidur, apalagi sampai cumbu ponakannya sendiri. Namun entah kenapa, bibir Naruto enggan berpisah dari bibir Sasuke. Semakin Naruto ingin menyudahi ciuman tersebut, semakin dia ingin merasakan lebih dari ini.

Tampa di sadari, Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya dan langsung melawan, menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"_Oji_—HMPHH! _Oji-san_ ber—hmph—berhenti. INI TIDAK BENAR!" Teriak Sasuke yang berhasil menahan muka Naruto.

"Kumohon kali ini saja… Hosh … aku ingin kita melakukannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya." Ucap Naruto terengah-engah karena ciuman yang amat panjang tadi.

"Hosh… tapi _Oji-san_… Hosh … ini tidak benar." Balas Sasuke, raut wajahnya sudah memerah padam karena tidak terbiasa akan ciuman yang agak lama.

Kembali lagi Naruto menekan bibir Sasuke dan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk meminta ijin ke pemiliknya agar mau membuka mulutnya. Posisi Sasuke yang berada di bawah Naruto, menyulitkan dia untuk mendorong pemuda yang berada di atasnya.

Hisapan ini telalu lembut dan menuntun dirinya untuk terbuai surga dunia tersebut, hisapan di bibir itu secara teratur berpindah ke atas dan kebawah bibir Sasuke, dengan sedikit gigitan namun tak menyakitkan tersebut. Lambat-laun Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya walau Cuma sedikit. Dengan segera Naruto tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan dan langsung memasukan lidahnya ke rongga mulut penerima. Mengaduk-aduk isinya, gusi, gigi, langit-lagit mulut, serta lidah Sasuke. Lidah merekapun bertarung dalam rongga mulut tersebut untuk menunjukkan siapakah yang berkuasa, dan Naruto memenangkannya. Debaran jantung mereka pun semakin cepat di setiap pergulatan mereka tersebut. Tangan Naruto yang mengganggurpun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke dengan cepat dan meraba yang bersembunyi di balik kemeja tersebut dengan sangat lembut.

"Nghh—_Oji-s_—_san_. Hhh …" Suara desahan pun keluar dari bibir ranun Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke memeluk pemuda yang berada di atasnya dengan erat. Indra perasa pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini di dadanya tersebut membuatnya terasa terbakar.

"Sasuke…"

Padahal Naruto hanya memanggil namanya. Membuat badan Sasuke semakin panas. Perlahan, ciuman tersebut berakhir dan mulut Naruto beralih ke tonjolan yang berada di dada Sasuke lalu segera menggigitnya gemas.

" Ahhk—_Oji-s_—" Desahan Sasuke terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto.

"Panggil namaku Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil menatap si _Raven _dengan intens.

"Na-Na-Naruto…" Balas Sasuke dengan suara yang agak kecil.

"Sekali lagi Sasuke… panggil namaku."

"Na -ru—"

.

.

**BRAAK!**

**CKLIK!**

**.**

"NARU_-CHAN_~ _NEE-SAN_ KEMBALI~" Sebuah suara yang amat sangat di kenal oleh keduanya pun membuat keduanya langsung menegang.

Ruangan yang gelap tersebut dengan cepat menerangi ruangan tamu rumah Naruto tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continue~**

Yuki : jumpa lagi dengan saya si author nista~ ….. susah juga ya untuk tak molor dari menulis fanfic ini, habisnya hidupku rasanya kacau tampa adanya keluarga kandung~ T^T **#plak! **…. ultah kemarin pas hari jum'at seusai natal, entah orang-orang pada ingat apa ngak inget ultah ku **#plak!** _*abaikan*_

_Readers: _berhentilah untuk sok imut…!

Yuki : ternyata susah juga ya kalau gak ngalamin langsung buat Lemon. Lime ajah Yuki udah bingung setengah mati *anak polos* kenapa suka kesendat sih otak Yuki~ _*teriak pake Speaker Masjid depan rumah*_

Readers : yeah, yeah, whatever…

Naru-chan: ano, Yuki-_chan_ … lemonnya kapan?

Yuki : ah, Naru-_chan_ ternyata udah ngak sabar buat ngambil keperawanan larat keperjakaannya Sasu-_chan_ ya? Aku sedang berusaha buat lemon yang baik dan di benarkan.

Naru-chan : hehehe…. _*sambil nyegir kuda*_

Sasu-chan : pokoknya jangan sampai adengan itu anda tulis Yuki-_san … _! Dan hapus chap ini ….! Aku ngak mau meski Cuma lime sekalipun!

Yuki : eh..?! kenapa? Ini kan fic ber-raten M, kan harus ada. Kasian yang nungguin lemon di fic buatan Yuki ini. *_sambil nunjuk kolom review *_ jangan gitu Dong Sasu-chan….

Sasu-chan : pokoknya aku ngak mau!

Yuki : jangan ngambek ya Sasu-_chan_?! _*nyogok sasu peke permen k*ss* _ ….. 'Naru-_chan_ urusin Sasu-_chan_!' bisik ke Naru-_chan_.

Naru-chan : baiklah aku akan urus Sasuke, tapi siapa yang bakal bacain balasan ripiu Yuki_-chan_?

Itachi-kun : Tenang masih ada kakak iparmu _*di anime/manga*,_ eh maksudku menantuku _*di fic yuki*_ Nah aku bacain ya—

**sivanya anggaradaya**_ kata Yuki-chan minta maaf, habis matanya suka kadang salah fokus kalau liat tulisan di laptop maupun hp soalnya matanya udah agak min lebih dari 0,5 dan suka ngak betah lama-lama di depan layar.*apa hubungannya coba* maksudku, maklum manusia bisa berbuat salah…*ketahuan copas dari temen* _

Guest_sepertinya Yuki-chan lupa menulis adegannya, singkat cerita, Jadi di chap kemari itu sebenarnya Sasu-chan mau mandiin Menma-chan dengan cara mandi bareng ma dia dan tadinya dia udah pake handuk untuk menutupi privasinya. Tapi pas mau masuk ke wc dia gak mau, dan sifat bocah itu kan gak mau di atur, jadi Menma-chan menjauh dari Sasu-chan dan otomatis handuk yang di pakainya melot karena dia lari. nah, jadilah dia telanjang…... Ini juga udah di lanjutin, tetap ikuti cerita selanjutnya ya~_

Namie (Guest)_ kata Yuki-chan nanti di perkirakan di chap 4, kalau gak ada halangan perbaikan jalan *emang apaan* untuk masalah bakal bersatunya Sasu-chan ma Naru-chan kata Yuki-chan itu masih rahasia, soalnya yang tau hanya Yuki-chan, Tuhan ama para chara. #di hajar Namie._

**Septaniachan **_kata Yuki-chan ini udah lanjut. Untuk masalah Updete kata Yuki-chan bakal di usahaiin lebih cepet. Jangan bosen dulu, lemon ajah belum keluar. _**#plak!**

**alta0sapphire **_hehehe… jawabannya hampir sama dengan __**sivanya anggarada**_

—Nah, Yuki_-chan_ ini udah aku bacain …. Naruto, Sasuke masih nolak ngak?

Naru-chan : iya nih kakak ipar(?). dia bilang pingin minta Yuki-_chan_ turunin Raten fic ini ke T. _*sambil nunjuk ke Yuki ma Sasuke*_

**BRUUK! **

Yuki : nah, seperti biasa Yuki minta dukungannya melalui ripiu yang anda tulis. Karena fic ini gak akan hidup tampa adanya ripiu anda sekalian.

Sasu-chan: Yuki-san! Dengerin aku dulu! Jangan main tutup dulu! Aku pingin ini fic turun raten. _*teriak-teriak ngak jelas di kandang*_

Yuki, Itachi-kun , Naru-chan : Yare, yare…. _*sambil geleng-geleng kepala*_

Para chara minus Sasuke dan Yuki : kami akan kembali lagi …. setelah Yuki-chan tidak trauma karena manga naruto tamat dengan tidak begitu elitnya. _*telat amat baca manganya*_ **#plak!**

Sasu-chan : WOI…! _*di kacangin*_

.

.

.

.

_*_kouhai artinya adik kelas/junior.

**istilah kasar dalam bahasa jepang untuk orang yang lebih tua.

.

.

.

Yuki : chap selanjutnya kemungkinan bakal hiatus, di karenakan pasti bakal banyak kegiatan belajar. *soalnya udah kelas 3* maaf klo gak bisa cepet-cepet di chap ini, karena habis kena WB angkut dan baru dapat ide kemarin untuk nyelesain juga penyuntingan cerita 4 kali. Tapi mungkin masih ada typo yang masih ajah lolos ….. eh ya, kalian tau gak supaya Sasu-chan mau nerima ini fic ber-raten M dengan lapang dada?

Words : 3,051

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


End file.
